Dragon Soul
Dragon Soul is the opening theme of Dragon Ball Kai. The full version release date was 05/20/2009. The FUNimation version of Dragon Ball Z Kai has a dubbed version of this song performed by either Sean Schemmel, Justin Cook, who sings the second opening song, or Vic Mignogna, depending on the license ("Standard" (FUNi's official version) or Nicktoons). Lyrics Japanese Romaji Lyrics (Full version) DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it! Ugomeku ayashii enajii(enajii) yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo inochini kaete mo mamoru yo(mamoru yo) aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosani kaero yari nuku ki ai de PINCH wo koeteku tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze C1 DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru DOKKAN DOKKAN chansusa rakkii no kazeni BYUN BYUN notte DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru DOKKAN DOKKAN ashitamo kotae wo mou tamashii wa shitte runosa DRAGON SOUL! uchuu no POWER wo kono te ni hitori de jukun ja nai no sa hikari wa yami yo ni makenai chiisana yume demo kagayeiteru yo ARE KORE mayou na shuuchuu sorunda subekobe iwasumi karada koto tsukinukero C2 DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru DOKKAN DOKKAN kiteru ze motto mirai ga tanoshikunaru yo DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE genki-dama ga hajiketobu ze Go Go Let's do it! DRAGON SOUL! C1 C2 Official English LyricsLyrics and Minor Information from Silver Shenron's site. Note: The lyrics differ between the television and DVD (by Sean Schemmel, for Part 1, Justin Cook, for Part 2, and Vic Mignogna, for Part 3) releases. Vic Mignogna also sings the television version. Uncut DVD Version Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek. (that we will seek) Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free. I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live) Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win. We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story. There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again. Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, keep you spirit proud. And ride upon the wind All we have to do is go! Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Dragon Soul! *This song is a remake from the orginal series of Dragon Balls *The song was re-recorded as of the Dragon Ball Z Kai Part 2 release. The line "Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek" was changed to "Mysteries abound made of a deep energy". And "Don't stop, don't stop! we're luck now! Don't stop keep your spirit proud!" was changed to "Don't stop, don't stop! we're in luck now!. Don't stop! theres so much to be found! :*Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy) :*Foes all around but I will go fearless and free! :*I'll give you strength, you'll give me love thats how we'll live (thats how we'll live) :*My courage wont fade if your with me my enemies will never win :*We will fight for love and glory :*We will live to tell the story :*There is nothing we can't live through :*Nothing ever dies, we will rise again :*Don't stop, don't stop we're in luck now :*Don't stop there's so much to be found :*We can find paradise :*All we have to do is GO GO free the soul :*DRAGON SOUL!!!! Television Version References Category:Music Category:Songs